


neck

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin loves when Eliot wraps his hand around the back of his neck.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/gifts).



Quentin loves when Eliot wraps his hand around the back of his neck.

Sometimes, it's to hold Quentin in place, because Eliot's so intent to kiss him _just so_ that there's no room for Quentin to move.

Sometimes, it's to ground Quentin, to remind him that Eliot's there next to him, even if they're just existing in the space next to each other.

Sometimes, it's to give Eliot something to grab onto, when they're both so lost in the pleasure of Eliot fucking into him, filling him up, that they're nearly overwhelmed.

Every time, it makes Quentin feel special, loved.


End file.
